joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Algis the Hedgehog
Algis the Hedgehog or nicknamed 'Aden, '''is an Ancient Mobian hedgehog who formerly lived in Pyronia. He is currently a Blackfire Dragoon serving under the Shadow Knight. History Early Life When he was a child, he lived in a village two kilometers away from Calderum proper, with her sister Corona and their parents. One day, the village got under attack by the Dark Knight's forces. The village was ransacked and Algis' parents have gone missing. At that, he and Corona went to Draconia to seek refuge temporarily. After 2 years of tarriance, he decided to go out from Draconia and build a refuge for him and his sister to live in. Many years later, when Algis and Corona became mid-adults, they encountered the Shadow Knight, the leader of the forces that ransacked their village. However, Algis and Corona did not encounter him before, because he was not present in the raid. The Shadow Knight told them that he will not hurt them, since he thought that they were useful to him. Algis shook his head in disagreement, saying that he will not let himself be used. The Shadow Knight remained calm at this and attempted to persuade the naive man about why the village was destroyed. He told Algis about the Pyronia's government; how they "protect their lands". He further told him that the monarchy of Pyronia did not care about their village and just left it to be prey of destruction. Algis got confused at this and told the Shadow Knight that he will think about the conversation. The Shadow Knight agreed and left the two in their house. Algis thought about the Pyronia King and why he did not call out his forces to stop the Shadow Knight. He felt strong hatred against the king and even Corona cannot stop his hatred by herself. Then one day, he asked the Shadow Knight to be recruited as his right-hand. The Shadow Knight thought that he was really useful, after all. Corona, on the other hand, refused to do so, causing Algis to scold her. Corona, having no choice to refuse, joined the Dark Knight in sorrow. The three set up to train together in order to obtain more power. As a Blackfire Dragoon After so many years, Algis has been taught by the Shadow Knight on how to utilize the Blackfire Arts combined with Dragoon Tactics. Algis thanked the Shadow Knight for his supervision and asked for his permission to attack Calderum together with his sister. The Ventilus King: Year 2757-2765 TBC Personality When he was a child, he was a level-headed individual. He cares for his sister Corona more than anyone else. However, when he grew up and became the Shadow Knight's right hand, he contained hatred against the king of Pyronia for doing nothing to protect his village. He desired to become stronger in order to conquer, to become the next king, and rebuild the village for his townspeople to live in "peacefully". Abilities '''Blackfire Arts - '''Algis was granted the power to initiate the Blackfire Arts by the Dark Knight. He is able to conjure black flames from thin air at will. He can do the following Blackfire Art Attacks: *'Cerberion's Roar - 'Algis collects black flames in his mouth and releases them; creating a stream of hot black flames. Cerberion's Roar has few attack variations: **'Cerberion's Outburst - 'Algis can further propel the flames to reach targets from afar. **'Cerberion's Plunge - 'Algis can do this attack mid-air. He releases a stream of black flames from his mouth at the target, and the flames plunge it downwards, causing the attack to be firm and strong. *'Abyssal Immolation - 'Algis thrusts his Draco Halberd in the air to reveal its Onyx Crest. A magic circle appears on the ground that can immolate targets on contact once, without any warning. Algis can do this consecutive times on multiple targets. *'Blackfire Fist - 'Algis ignites his fist on black fire. He charges at the target and punches it with full force, causing the target to be scorched. *'Noir Rocket - 'Algis ignites his feet on black fire, causing him to be propelled upwards at high speeds. *'Black Meridian's Edge - 'Algis ignites his feet on black fire. He then jumps upward, flipping mid-air, and executes a burning front kick at the target. *'Black Meridian Dance - 'Algis ignites his feet on black fire. He then flips upwards, rotating rapidly, and pierces through the target. *'Ballistic Bombardment - 'Algis curls into a ball and ignites himself on black fire. He delivers flying spindashes at multiple targets and punctures the remaining target with a downward spindash. '''Dragoon Skills - '''Algis was taught by the Dark Knight to do Dragoon-based attacks, mostly aerial. He can initiate the following: *'Nadir Thrust - 'Algis stores energy on his feet and jumps very high like a dragoon. He points his Draco Halberd downwards and falls down the target until Algis is engulfed around black flames to thrust the burning halberd on the target. *'Double Meteor - 'Algis forms an identical copy of Draco Halberd by his black flames. He then lunges at the target at high speeds and thrust both halberds at it. *'Plunging Perforation - '''Algis thrusts his Draco Halberd at the target and pierces through it by boring it consistently. Weaknesses TBA Trivia TBA Category:Ancient beings Category:Fire users Category:Umbramancers Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good turns evil Category:Villains